


Overprotective

by Haxxaholic



Series: Little Minx [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: David Silva is obvious, Joe Hart is scared for his life, M/M, and his sanity, the Spain NT is a bunch of overprotective weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joe Hart finally decided to man up and ask David Silva out, he didn’t know he had also agreed to date Spain's whole national team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, [Sophie](http://tacklemeramos.tumblr.com/). :)

When Joe Hart finally decided to man up and ask David Silva out, he didn’t know he had also agreed to date Spain's whole national team. A tiny, awesome, shy yet stubborn little shit, _yes._ A team full of overprotective, crazy, weirdos Spaniards? _Nope._

(Joe vaguely wondered if the England national team had also threatened David to break his fingers if he broke Joe’s heart.)

Their new relationship was supposed to be a _secret._ That’s probably why everyone from their newborns to their grandmas knew about them. (Joe seriously didn’t take Aleksandar Kolarov of them all as a gossip.)

 

* * *

 

That’s when the _overprotective_ thing started.

 

* * *

 

The firsts to come were the Spaniards from Manchester. They came to Carrington because they _missed_ David during the latest national team call against Germany. (Was Juan Mata _even_ called for it?)

It was a nice reunion between the four Spanish players –Jesus Navas beautifully appeared _right_ when Juan and David de Gea arrived. And perfectly healthy! What a great coincidence! For someone out with the flu. – Joe was invited to stay (“Joe! You, ah, stay with my friends, no? With I? We talk then we eat, okay? ” Damn you, Silva for the cutest english butchering on Earth, even after 4 years in Manchester.) but he had to endure an hour of terrible, yet so _endearing_ spanglish from David and just plain evil spanish from de Gea, Mata and Navas.

The threats came when David left to get his backpack in the locker room. Perfect english suddenly appeared from their mouths and words were flying so fast Joe had some difficulty to catch them all. (“Kick you in the balls.”, “I know where you live.” and “Gonna hurt you if you hurt him." The classic overprotective stuff Joe had already heard. In _movies.)_

Joe just agreed with everything and quickly left as soon as David came back.

Let’s just say Joe avoided Jesus for the next few days.

 

The next ones to come were the Spaniards from all around England. Santi Cazorla when Arsenal played City. (Santi can be really _nasty_ behind those nice smiles of his). Cesc Fàbregas when Chelsea kicked City’s ass. (The ball in the face instead of the net was no accident.)

Then the others Spaniards from the different clubs from all over the world happened too.

It was such a great _coincidence_ that Sergio Ramos decided to spend his break in England that year. (“The weather is so _lovely."_ Sergio had said to a really happy Silva. Right. Lovely weather. In England _._ Joe didn’t sleep very well for a week.)

Fernando Torres did try to intimidate him and majestically failed, even a kitten was scarier than him.

Xabi Alonso’s “dad talk” was pretty amusing. (Jesus, David wasn’t THAT innocent! He was 28, not some 16-year-old with his first boyfriend!)

Javi Garcia and Alvaro Negredo just laughed at Joe when the goalkeeper tried to explain them what the hell was happening. But at least they weren't menacing and threatening him with bodily harm. Small mercy, Joe thought.

 

More Spaniards happened to visit Carrington or David’s house and yet Silva didn’t even notice anything wrong at all.

(“Why the hell would _Iker Casillas_ want to train with me?” Joe had asked, totally bewildered. “He must like you, no? You are good, Joe!” David had replied with a proud smile. And that was that. Except not. San Iker still had a lot of power in Spain and the corpse hiding thing would be stupidly easy for him if you get what he meant. Joe did. He didn’t sleep well that week either.)

 

And yet … Those Spaniards? Joe wasn’t afraid of them. He could take them any day. Maybe. _Probably._

(Ok, he was quite scared of the tiny ones like Jordi Alba. Just take a look at David when he’s angry and you’ll understand. He can tackle you nastily or use a perfect english killer sentence without losing his smile and without losing his cute and nice and freaking adorable look.)

So, no, he was not really scared of them.

 _David Villa_ , though, was another thing altogether. Silva and Villa had been playing together since forever. The Valencia thing happened and they both had to leave to two different clubs. (They _didn’t want to_ but they were _forced_ to. They wanted to keep playing together but they couldn’t. Silva told Joe the day they watched Atlético Madrid winning La Liga against Real Madrid. Four years later and Joe could still hear the hurt in David’s voice.)

So, yes, Joe was really scared of David Villa.

Silva was like his little brother, one of his best friends. Joe was pretty sure Villa was going to turn into a serial killer if something was to go badly between Silva and him.

It was a really stressed Joe Hart that met David Villa after an away game in Spain against Barcelona.

(God, Joe still could hear Xavi and Andrés Iniesta’s words. Who said they were two innocent guys? Gerard Piqué’s threats were _nothing_ against theirs.)

To Joe’s immense surprise, Villa did not threaten to castrate him. Or kill him. Or cut any of his limbs if Joe was to hurt Silva. Instead he genuinely showed a lot of support and was truly happy for Joe and David.

Completely lost and bewildered, Joe waited until Silva had to take a bathroom break to ask why. (Jesus, Joe wasn’t used to nice Spaniards anymore.)

Villa just shrugged and smiled sadly.

(It wasn’t until he had to leave that Villa replied to Joe’s question. “David is more likely to break your heart. He’s a little heartbreaker. And he probably doesn’t know about it. Keep him, don’t let him go.” And _oh._ Joe got it.)

So, yes, maybe dating David Silva came with the whole Spain national team being a bunch of psychos after him. Yes, David still was a little minx, anything but innocent. (Except to the eyes of his freaking teammates in Spain.) Yes, it would be hard if the media were to hear about them. And yes, something could happen between them. (Villa’s words kept echoing inside his head.) But Joe was more than willing to try his damn best to keep Manchester City’s little wizard in his arms.

Even if that meant meeting the whole Jimenez Silva family soon. (Joe was _so_ going to die.)


End file.
